ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Garrison
is a fictional defense force in Ultraseven, formed by Commander Kaoru Kiriyama and acted more as an Elite fighting force that an investigative unit but their duties did include such operations. They were an umbrella organization of the Earth Defense Force, the same organization that backed all the Attack Teams of the Showa Universe save GUYS. History Ultraseven It was first commissioned three years after the Science Special Search Party, or SSSP faced the forces of Planet Zetton. Kiriyama became the captain of this defense squad as Ultra One and was then joined by Arashi, Ultra Two, then Soga Ultra Three, Amagi Ultra Four than finally Anne who was codenamed Ultra Five. A few months later they fought Alien cool which is Dan Moroboshi joined as Ultra Six. He joined in their effort to protect the Earth from Alien invaders and/or their terrible monsters.Then during Alien Cool's attack on Earth another Alien appeared, but instead of attacking the Earth like Alien Cool the new Alien defeated Alien Cool and rescued all the hostages Alien Cool had kidnapped, amazed by the new aliens help, the Ultra Garrison made the Alien their unofficial seventh member,Ultra Seven. Unknown to them until their lat battle with Pandon, Dan revealed that he was Ultra Seven. Ultraseven 98 pending. Members Original Members - Member Furuhashi= Shigeru Furuhashi is a rotund, strong, trigger-happy member of the Ultra Garrison. Many years later, he would find himself a high-ranking TDF commander and one of Ultra Seven's few allies. He is from Hokkaido. *Actor:Sandayu Dokumamushi - Member Yuri= Anne Yuri is the only female member of the Ultra Garrison, and also the youngest. She is the team's communications operator and nurse, but is still effective in action. Has feelings for fellow member Dan Moroboshi. She is also from Tokyo. Surprisingly, she also one the few people to uncover Dan's identity as Ultraseven after witnessing his Ultra Eye. *Actor: Yuriko Hoshimi *She returns in the Heisei TV Special Operation Solar Energy where she is shown to be the mother of a boy named Dan and Married to a Dr. Kusuhara Anne_Heisei.jpg|Anne, as she appears in the Heisei specials]] Trivia *In the English Dub she is renamed Donna - Member Soga= Soga is Ultra Garrison's expert marksman. He is easy-going, but fierce in battle. He is a friend of Dan Moroboshi. He is from Southern Kyushu. *Actor: Shinsuke Achiha - Member Amagi= Amagi is the twitchy strategist. He is from Nagoya. *Actor: Bin "Satoshi" Furuya Trivia *The actor was also the original suit actor for Ultraman. - Member Moroboshi/Ultraseven= Dan Moroboshi/Ultraseven (Agent 340), the title character, is from the Land of Light in the Nebula M78, the same planet as Ultraman. Originally sent to map the Milky Way, he visits Earth and it captivates him. On his first visit he saves the life of a young mountain climber named Jiro Satsuma, who nearly falls to his death while saving a fellow climber. Instead of merging with him, as Ultraman did with Science Patrolman Shin Hayata, 340 morphs himself into a duplicate of the unconscious Jiro. However, he names himself Dan Moroboshi to avoid confusion. A mysterious but friendly young man, Dan joins the Ultra Guard as its sixth member. Unknown to them or anyone else, he saves the day from alien invasions as Agent 340, christened by the Garrison as its "honorary 7th member," Ultra Seven. *Actor: Kohji Moritsugu *Suit Actor: Koji Uenishi }} Heisei Ultra Garrison 1994 Team - Member Kaji= First apppeared in operation Solar Energy, he was promoted to TDF staff with Furuhashi. Known as a man with dashing good looks he becomes a war hawk after his promotion. It he who launched a 'preemptive strike' against the Nonmalt that formerly attacked Earth but where now in 'friendly relations', causing the entire situation in the second series. At the end he pointed a gun at Seven when he came to rescue Furuhashi after his guards refused to continue attacking him. His fate is unknown but it would appear he was outed (he did not appear in the next series). *played by Kagemaru Shigeki- also played Tetsuo Shinjoh in Ultraman Tiga - Member Togo= Togo A man with calm judgement, he was the lieutenant of the team *played by Matsuyama Takashi - Member Risa= Risa The only female member at the time, she is a skilled martial artist have taken on Alien Metron Jr by herself. *played by Ami Suzuki }} 1998/1999/EVOLUTION team - Member Masaki= Main Article Kazamori Masaki A young member of the new Ultra Garrison, Masaki was a hotblooded and inexperienced member of the team. Often times he would be tricked by the older Dan Moroboshi who would store him in capsule form while he disguised himself as Kazimori. This caused Kazimori to grow angry and irritated as the older man, often attacking him on sight as he tried to punch, which always resulted in him being knocked out. It wasn't until the end of the first part of the 98/99 trilogy that he learned the stranger that had bothered him so much was none other than his hero Ultraseven. Pending *played by Katsuyuki Yamazaki *Kazimori is the first Ultra Host to interact with his Ultra regularly before they fused. - Member Shima= Keisuke Shima The resident strong man on the team, Shima is the weapons expert and also the resident martial arts expert. He is often paired with Kazimori with whom he shares a similar level of immaturity. Despite this he can be mature when the situation calls for it and is a rather determined fighter in battle. Pending *played by Kunio Masaoka *As shown in Ultraseven Evolution his greatest mental weakness is he belief that physical ability will always save him. - Member Mizuno= Takuma Mizuno The resident tech expert and genius of the team Mizuno is often the go to guy to explain the science behind certain alien plots and schemes and the situation the team faces. *played by Koga Wataru *In Ultraseven Evolution his weakness was shown to be his overzealous belief that knowledge will show the path to mankind's salvation. - Member Satomi= Hayakawa Satomi One of the more mature members of the team Satomi was perhaps the first to suspect Kazimori when he was replaced by Ultraseven, perhaps showing concern for him when the two switched places, since Seven would be going into a dangerous situation. Before Ultraseven Evolution she had taken to novel writing. During the series she befriended a young psychic girl and befriended the alone and bullied child, allowing her to overpower her more evil peers. Satomi also saved the child from a frightened and bigotrous solder taking a bullet meant for the child. Though dying in Kazimori's arms with the help of Narse she was able to use her life energy to free Ultraseven from the Dark Nebula. *played by Ugawa Kaoru *In Ultraseven Evolution when she came in contact with the neural wave the trapped her friends in mental prisons, he only vision was seeing Kazimori as Seven. Whether this means she had feelings for Ultraseven is uncertain but it is speculated. - Member Rumi= Honjou Rumi The youngest of the team and the resident communication analyst, Rumi spent most of her time in the control room directing the others in combat or to a mission. She was also the girlish of all the Heisei female members and childish. *played by Adachi Rieko *In Ultraseven Evolution she was the only member of the team not to fall prey to or encounter the Neural Wave that trapped the team in their own minds, due to being tasked with stealing the Ultra Hawk - Member Yuki= Kisaragi Yuki Originally an orphan Yuki was raised by a disguised Alien Pegassa who had lost her own child when Pegassa City was destroyed. Ignorant of her step-mother true nature, she grew up hating aliens for the death of her parents. She joined TDF and was part of the mission that went searching for the Ahkashic Records, though her memory was erased afterwards. She was later made a part of the Ultra Garrison during what was expected to be its last few days as a spy by a TDF General. During the Alien Pegassa revenge incident she learned the truth about her step-mother and instead turned against her benefactor after she sacrificed herself to stop the plot of the vengeance hungry sect of the Alien Pegassa. *played by Mika Kamatsura (EVOLUTION only) *During the incident with the Neural Wave that trapped her team, her weakness/fear was shown to be her lack of trust of others and the perception that no one trusted her not even herself. *Her actress also portrayed Yuri/TimePink from Mirai Sentai Timeranger. }} Mecha and Armaments Equipment *'Suits': The UG suits are tight and retain body heat to serve as emergency space suits in combination with the helemts. In the Heisei series their color is changed from blue to grey. *'Helmets': Made for combat, they can also serve as emergency breathing aparature, when used with the UG suits can function as makeshift space suits. They also store emergency rations. *'Video Seaver': The wrist mounted communication devices all UG members wear. Waterproof with camera's, speakers and a microphone. Become voice only when piloting any of the Ultra Hawks. *'Ultra Gun': The formal gun worn by all EDF members, a basic ray gun, it can fire heat rays, be used as a stun gun, or ignite gunpowder for a projectile. In the Heisei era it was changed to fire an actual projectile. In Ultraseven X the organization DEUS has a similarly named weapon which looks very different. *'Electro H Gun': A rapid fire artillery rocket used Soga and Furuhashi, primarily in Episode 11. Aircraft *'Ultra Hawk 1': (TDF UH001) Max Speed: Mach 4, Crew: 6, Length: 42m, Width: 20m, Weight: 74 t. Can seperate into three sub plane, Ultra Hawk Alpha (UH001-1) the front part, Ultra Hawk Beta (UH001-2) the middle and the end Ultra Hawk Gamma (UH001-3). Armed with Lasers and missiles, frefridgeration bullets and digbuster missiles. Can drop magnetically attached bombs in the Heisei series. In the atmosphere it flied like a normal jet, but in space it uses Ion Propulsion to move. *'Ultra Hawk 2':(TDF UH002) Max Speed: Mach 5 (Air) Speed of Light (Space), Crew: 4, Length: 64m, Width: 12m, Weight: 62t Designed for space combat, it is shaped like a rocket and often used for space rescue missions. The interior Hull has a metal covering that absorbs heat from the unfiltered sun. It has solar panels and batteries for the storied power. It is armed with a laser gun on the nose . *'Ultra Hawk 3':(TDF UH002) Max Speed: Mach 5 (Air) Speed of Light (Space), Crew: 4, Length: 64m, Width: 12m, Weight: 62t. A special machine made to back up Ultra Hawk 1 and reconnaissance. It can be piloted by one person while the maximum crew is five people. It is armed with ground-to-air missiles, lasers, anti aircraft weapons, a self destruct mechanism and is generally used to deploy the Magmariser. *'Ultra Guard': Shaped like a real fighter, they are VTOLs with a three man crew. First scene in a test for Ultra Garrison candidates. Other Vehicles Pending Gallery Ultrsvn_UG.png|The Ultra Garrison emblem Party_pic01.jpg|Original Ultra Garrison Ultr_Grd_-_Dan.png new_ultra_garrison.jpg See Also *DEUS Category:Teams Category:Human characters Category:Allies